18 years later
by MySeductiveNovel
Summary: what happens when a teenager claiming to be Bella's sister appears on Edward's doorstep?
1. Prologue

**18 Years After**

**Prologue:**

**Bpov**

Dear Diary,

It's been three months since Edward left and I've come to the realization of some thing so epic and massive that I'm genuinely more scared of it than the thought of being killed by vampires. The fact is I'm pregnant.

The mere mention of the word gives me chills. And though it should not be possible I can no longer deny the facts. I'm late, emotional, tender and nauseous. So next week, I've set up and appointment at the doctor. Although I don't really need the confirmation.

Then comes the next step; telling Charlie and Renee. I know that they will call me irresponsible and silly. But what am I to do? I wish I were older and the circumstances were different. However though I can't explain it properly, I'm happy. I feel as if a now, even if I never see him again, I am forever connected to Edward. As if he'll always be a part of me.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

As the months pass, my due date quickly arrives. If someone asked me a few months ago, if I'm glad the date is approaching, I'd have said yes. But my parents have decided that I am not fit to be a mother and are going to take my baby from me. They say "If you were more responsible, this wouldn't happen." But I know that they just don't want to be burdened with a daughter that's a teen mom. I honestly think they're going to keep it.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Yesterday, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has her father hair and my eyes. Surprisingly, She has even more colour than I do. And she's warmer than I am. Although she is half vampire, the only thing she picked up really is the ability to block pain. I wonder if she will develop powers when she gets older.

I'm holding her as I write. I've refused to put her down because Renee is taking her tomorrow and I intend to spend every minute of my time with her in my arms. So I was right, Renee is keeping her as her own.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

They took her today. Renee came into my room today and with so much spite in her eyes, she picked up my baby. Looking at me she said "I do love you Isabella, so much that I'll let you name her." Can you imagine me, naming my baby. I named her Renesmee' Carlie. My mom put down Dwyer as her last name. More conformation that they were keeping her.

I watched as they walked out of the room before I began screaming. " Mom! No! Please don't take my baby! I promise, I'll leave. You'll never have to hear from me again, just please don't take my baby!" I made a mad dart from the bed but Charlie held onto me. Lashing out, I struck his face, digging crescent shaped cuts with my nails. I can still see the skin from his face in my nails. I began to chase after them but Charlie caught me and gripped me tightly to his chest. I was thrashing wildly about as he held onto me. Finally I kicked him hard enough that he let go of me and stumbled backward. Imagine me as I ran after Phil and my mom while my hospital gown flaps open in the wind.

The closer I got to them the more I heard Renesmee's cries. Finally I caught up to them and took my baby from her arms, bouncing her as I walked away. Her cries stopped immediately. Sitting in the waiting room with my baby in my arms I decided to find something to eat. On my way to the cafeteria, Renee snuck up behind me and drove a shard of glass into my gut. Taking my baby from me, she fled as I collapsed onto the cold floor.

When I awoke they were gone.


	2. Leaving and Coming

_**As we ALL Know or should know I **__**DO NOT **__**own twilight. If I did I wouldn't be here on I'd be writing a mini series for the network. Honest to God.**_

** 18 years later**

Chapter 1; leaving and coming

Present day:

REPOV

It was barely two minutes past nine when I missed my bus. It was just moving off as I sprinted down the road to catch it. Turning, I made my way back to the bus stop to have a seat. My decision to where a tracksuit and sneakers have never looked better. Knotting my hair into a loose bun on top of my head, I popped in my earbuds and begin to listen to music. I'd been so immersed in the music that I didn't notice when I fell asleep, head bobbing in the wind.

A fat lady, with red cheeks, trampled my foot a few hours later, jolting me from my slumber. Finally boarding the bus, I limped to the back of the bus to sit. Whipping out my mirror I come face to face with something that resembled the old hag that never should've been. My eyes were red and filled with cold, dry dribble was on the side of my mouth, my nose was puffy and worse of all; my hair. It was flat at the back, sticking out of the sides and the rest was just lying limp. Dark brown locks were falling everywhere. Dark brown hair. It kind of reminds me of Bella. When I left I dyed and cut my hair. Dyed it so that there wouldn't be ant questions as to why I've got dead-beat daddy's hair. And cut it just because I wanted to.

I'd been asleep for to long though. Three buses had passed when I was dozing. At this rate Bella could be leaving the airport to go home. And when she found out I was gone, she'd instantly start looking for me.

BEPOV

I was on my way home, after two weeks in New York on a business trip and bonding with my daughter, after so many years was my top priority. Ever since Renesmee was born, no matter what, I couldn't seem to get her out of my mothers grasp. So, six months ago when I finally got the chance, I hopped on a plane and flew to Phoenix. Our relationship since has been rocky at best. But I have an eternity to work on it and every day it's been getting better.

Or so I thought.

When I arrived home, Renesmee was nowhere to be found. Searching the house I found and letter on her nightstand. On the envelope was a calligraphy sketching of my name.

REPOV

I had been on the bus for a few hours when I saw him. Some guy, standing at the bus stop with a whole crowd of people. He was the clichéd tall, dark and handsome. His features were pretty simple; short black hair, golden brown skin, green eyes but somehow he was devastatingly beautiful. I mean he was gorgeous!

And suddenly it happened. Time seemed to slowdown as the world shifted and balanced out. For once I wondered if this was how Bella first felt when she meet Edward and vice versa. I mean, he looked nothing like my old boyfriends, and I had a feeling that he was nothing like them, not even my type yet I couldn't help but believe that this guy was extraordinary and that I would spend the end of time with him.

It took me a while to notice when he entered the bus and plopped into the seat next to me. Grinning like a Cheshire cat I glanced at him. Peering out of the corner of his eye, he sneered. Checking my mirror once again I made certain of my present ability, and turned back to him.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee"

"DeShawn"

Puzzled I blurted out the first thing to reach my mind.

"Really? But that's such a black name."

"You know, most people don't realize that I am in fact black." He grinned and I began to laugh hysterically before I could speak again.

"No I mean that you just don't look like a DeShawn."

"And how is a DeShawn supposed to look?"

"I don't know I just…."

"I'm just pulling your leg. My name is Jalen."

I shook his hand and with that we fell into silence. My destination was coming into view when he began to speak.

"So Renesmee, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm sorry Jalen. I would love to talk but this is my stop." I said getting up.

"Good, it's also mine."

"Uh huh?"

"Yup. You didn't answer my question though."

"I'm just visiting some family friends. You?"

"I live here. I'm returning from a vacation back home."

"And that would be?"

"The Caribbean, Barbados to be exact."(_**I JUST **__**HAD**__** TO DO THAT**_)

"Oh, Caribbean man!"

"No, Caribbean man."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is you're saying it like Ka- rib- e- an. It's the Carib- bean. Every time you guys say it wrong a child somewhere has his dreams killed."

"Okay, well I don't see the big deal about it."

"You're American right? So if I say Amere- e- ka. You would have a problem right?"

"But that's different. America is spelt how is sounds."

"So is the Caribbean."

"Whatevs."

Walking into a diner around the corner we decided on splitting lunch down the middle. By the time we finished I had decided to change and freshen up in the bathroom. I traded my track suit for a denim mini skirt and a white polo shirt.

BPOV

Opening the letter, I read.

Dear Isabella.

I frowned but continued

If you are reading this then that means you already know that I've left. Don't try to find me because you won't. And don't worry; I'll be back in a month or two.

You know who.

_Why would she leave? Was she that miserable?_

I may not know much about her yet but I know her enough to know where she is. And I know she's safe. But regardless, in a few days I'm flying to Bristol, England to get my daughter back. Come hell or high water. She said I can't look for her, I already know where she is.

EPOV

Life has no meaning anymore. I used to think that the meaning of life was to be the best that you can be. But you can't be anything when you're dead besides dead. And you shouldn't try to be anything. My family runs around trying to feel alive by shopping, getting jobs and going to school. Who Cares?

Since leaving Bella, I just don't seem to care anymore. I just feel numb.

Going into the living room, I notice something out of the ordinary. Alice was Happy. Like ecstatic. No fake smile, no forced hello, she was jus happy. And she was blocking her thoughts.

But before I could ask her anything the doorbell rang. I flung the door open revealing a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. And the first thing that came to my mind, I uttered.

"Bella-"


	3. Carlie

**Sorry for the wait, school's been ….hectic . Thank you to all those who reviewed. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Epov

"Bella…."

Giving me a quizzical look, the girl pushed past and halter behind me.

"Not quite lover boy."

I started to notice the difference, picking up on the subtle hints. This girl for starters was taller, thinner and had more colour than my Bella. Not to mention her boldness, audacity and rudeness.

_Who just bursts into a stranger's home like that?_

Using my telepathy, I attempted to hear her thoughts. Just to find out something about her; who she was, why she was here. But the first few times I tried, it went blank- just like Bella.

_Maybe I'm just a little rusty._

Decidedly, I tried again. Only this time, the girl's face started to twist until it became almost unrecognizable. Forcing further into her mind, I easily identified several images and persons that flashed before her.

Port Angeles. Forks' high school. Her and Bella. Our old home.

Then out of the blue, an invisible force came crashing unto me, pushing me backward and into a stagger. I stood there dazed until I heard her speak.

"You know,"she began"asking questions is a great way to find things out."

_She knew about me? _

I stiffened. She continued to speak.

"So where are the others?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why? I know you heard what I said and I didn't hear you burp or fart. Not that you would have any way."

I could already feel my jaw tightening into a hard frown.

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"There you go Eddie boy, asking questions. I am here to see you. Well you and the rest of your family."

"Why?"

"To find out if the rumors are true."

"Well, I can assure you, that they aren't."

I opened the door and practically began pushing her outside.

"Oh! So you didn't leave Isabella swan in a forest infested with vampires that wanted to kill her?"

That was it! Before I could control myself, I snapped.

"I don't have time for silly childish games. If you want to play, why don't you run home to your mom? I'm sure she's been looking for you. In the meanwhile, get your ass off of my property. Now!"

Her face soured promptly, but in the instant a frown was there, it was gone.

"Okay. Number one; I'm almost eighteen. Two; I can assure you, Mr. Ican't livewithoutIsabellaSwan-but still left her in the forest to die-, that my mother is NOT looking for me. Three; regardless to what you think, I'm here to help you out."

Taking deep breaths now, probably in an effort to calm down, she began again.

"And on the contrary Mr. Cullen, you have nothing but time for my childish games" she spat out 'childish games' as if it was stale " Plus, if I leave now, how would Alice feel?"

"Alice?"

I was puzzled.

_What did Alice have to do with anything?_

However, I did not get a chance to ask, because Alice flung her pixie-like body unto the poor child, a few seconds later.

That was when I knew, that this was going to be a long night.

REPOV

Honestly, my day didn't go as planned. Firstly, it was set back by a couple of hours, a woman trampled my foot and even though it was summer vacation, I was still schooled in the proper pronunciation of the word 'Caribbean'.

But through all that, I was here. Finally! Although, not to complain or anything, Isabella was right when she said Alice was overly eccentric. She couldn't stop fawning over me as I started looking around. The others had begun joining our…

I don't know what to call what we are.

I could clearly identify them from Isabella's descriptions- the fact that she showed me pictures help- as I looked around. From the left there was Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Esme was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Esme. What's your name?"

But before I could speak, Edward butted in. "That's what I wanted to know."I glared at him as menacingly as I could. But now I have another problem. A NAME! How couldn't I think of a name? I couldn't just come out and say "Hey! My name's Renesmee, I'm Edward's daughter."

As my eyes darted back and forth I could see that they were expecting an answer. Thankfully Alice butt in and answered for me.

"Her name's Carlie. Carlie Dwyer. Me and jasper met her when we went to Phoenix a few months ago. She's Bella's sister."

There was a stifled gasp and Jasper's expression quickly changed to one of confusion. I could easily tell that he had no idea what his wife was doing. By the time the others looked to him for confirmation, he had already regained his composition and nodded his head in affirmation. Sadly, Edward spoke up once more.

"She could've said so herself Alice. That is unless she's an invalid, in which case I can assure you that we have no room for such persons."

Surprisingly, the others looked unfazed by his comment, leaving me to think that Edward wasn't Mr. Rogers at heart anymore. I dared a glance at him; he was glaring at me with a lopsided smirk that could send shivers down your spine- that is if you're the object of the expression, which I was- almost immediately. This, of course, just angered me more. My month clamped shut and I began to grit my teeth.

"I can guarantee you, Mr. Cullen, that I am not or will ever be the kind of girl that will stand idly by whilst you smear her name. If you believe so, well, I'm not very sorry to disappoint you. However, I'm beginning to question why Isabella even fancied you. I hope over the course of my stay I could find out."

"Listen you vile and insolent girl-"

"Not another word Mr. Cullen, not another word. Now, I'll be upstairs with Alice. When I descend that staircase I expect you to have shaven and changed," I grabbed his jaw. He shook my hand from his face and I quickly seized his shoulder before continuing " You've been living like this for eighteen years, I expect it to stop," wedging my fingers between his joints now, I peered into his eyes " I advise that you do as I say, as you can see, I have a bad temper. And its best not provoked. Goodnight Mr. Cullen" I felt his bones collapse before I released and turned sharply up the stairs. The other Cullens were quite aware of what was happening and all- except Alice- appeared to be extremely shocked. Racing up the stairs, I follow Alice into the first room she pointed out.

"This is my room. Here, take I bath, when you come out I'll give you a tour, you'll get to bed and then tomorrow's a new day." She handed me a towel. Soon, I entered the bathroom. It was indescribable(not really I'm just lazy and bad at descriptions).

I quickly slid into the tub and soaked myself in the bubbly hot water. I let all my cares go before it hit me that I was rude to The Cullens and insulted my new found dad. And i was talking like i just stepped out of pride and prejudice. Panicking now, I began to ease out of the tub before Alice entered and turned on a radio. Cranking it higher and higher until it reached maximum volume. She turned on the sink at full blast then sat at the edge of the tub. She began to speak.

"I know everything."


	4. The almost interrorgation

**So sorry this took so long. I need to prioritize better. I just became co-president of my school's Drama club so life's been had to put on a play for Christmas. I started this chap every since. Anyway, I injured myself at P.E friday 13th and decided to actually get something done. Don't worry, nothing big, I'll be at school monday, granted with a very sore leg but still.**

**Anywho, I'd just like to say thanx to all those who waited patiently. i wouldn't have bothered with this chapter if it wsn't for my faithful readers out there. Now... Onto the story!**

Chapter 3

Apov

Renesmee was finally asleep in bed. Although I wasn't facing her, I could tell by the way her heart beat slowed. It was so different, to have a human in this house. To be able to hear a heartbeat up close. To know at any given time that there was blood pumping through her veins, to know that she could get hurt at any moment, but want to protect her, keep her safe and not drink her blood.

I felt as if, for the first time, everything would be alright again. Everything would be as it should have been. In the few hours since her arrival, Renesmee managed to invoke emotion within Edward, get him to clean himself up and give this family hope again, all the while standing up for herself. None of which did we have the guts or energy to try to do.

When I turned to see Renesmee, something in my brain finally clicked. I'm an aunt! This sweet(ish), innocent, heart-faced, doe-eyed, full of life teenage girl, was the daughter of my brother. Ergo, she's my niece.

My niece.

I honestly never thought that I would be saying that. Especially eighteen years after leaving Bella. It seemed that adopting any children would be put on hold until the Bella issue was resolved. If that ever happened. Everyone in the house had changed, even Rosalie. So when I got that letter from renesmee saying that she was Bella's sister, of course I was sceptical. But eventually, after my doubt wore off, I became ecstatic. But as excited as I was, I knew that something about this was fishy. So, I did some digging.

EPOV

I don't like that Renesmee girl. She's rude, has a lack of respect for her elders, careless, immature, not to mention the fact that she's trying to bully me into submission.

But worse of all, she reminds me of Bella. Her heart-shaped face. Her beautiful brown eyes. Even her voice. She's so similar to her, yet so different. I can't believe that she's related to my Bella. Other than the physical attributes, they were nothing alike. This hellion and my Bella. MY BELLA.

A thudding noise woke me from my trance. I turned to see, none other than the nefarious, Alice Cullen. She was skipping down the stairs merrily, as if everything had been right with the world.

"Hello hello, family." she greeted. In a flash I was standing in front of her. We were standing face to face, she didn't even blink. But she did do something I'd never seen her do before, she smirked at me. It was just a quick twitch of her lips, almost un-noticeable.

"Do you think this is funny, Alice?"

"Do I think what is funny, Edward?"

"Don't! Don't do that Alice."

"Don't do what?"

"Damn it Alice! Tell me! Who is that girl?"

"Carlie Dwyer. Born August 21st. Raised by Phil and Renee Dwyer. Lives in New York."

"Okay. Why is she here?"

"For a visit."

"More specific."

"She has some free time off from school. Decided to meet the infamous Edward Cullen."

"Why?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she came to kill me but I'm sure you'll beg to differ."

"Oh Edward."

"What? You don't think that her little display back there was assault. Or even attempted murder?"

"No! She just has a bad temper. That's all."

"Even so, I must be getting weak if a hundred pound, seventeen year old can hurt me like back there."

"She's almost eighteen. Plus there's something extraordinary about this girl."

"Really?"

"Just wait, in time it will reveal itself. And about why she came here? She wants the same thing I want. To see the persons I love happy. Even if it means kicking their asses into gear to do that. Sometimes even rude, careless, immature bullies do better than we."

Slowly, Alice glided up the stairs, leaving me baffled by her statement.

It was a quarter past one when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Soft footsteps made quiet by the reluctance to disturb others. The faint drumming of butterfly wings was thumping through her chest.

Renesmee quickly made it to the kitchen and pulled on the fridge door. She was still rummaging through, when I entered the kitchen. She ignored me and continued. She got out a bowl of left over ravioli, from her dinner, and sat to eat it. I watched her, amused as she slurped down the food. Suddenly she looked up at me.

"You shaved."A grin was stretching from ear to ear on her face. "I didn't think you would."

"Neither was I after you assaulted me. But Alice persuaded me." Instantly the smile feel from her face.

"I'm sorry about that. "

"Don't worry about it." I paused "You know you look like Isabella. Well, except for that hair. The dye was pretty close but not close enough."

For a minute we sat there, looking at each other. Then she gave me this strange lop-sided smile that melted my heart, before I returned one myself. Not in a love-of-my-life sort of way but it felt right. This moment was just so perfect.

And, ofcourse, I had to go muck it all up.

"We need to talk to you when you're finished." I could tell that she was anxious and scared but she still continued to smile. And she never wavered.

And that broke me. I had to leave at that moment.

RPOV

I watched as he left the kitchen before I stopped smiling. I'd come all this way and they were going to kick me out. I turned back to my meal, now both full of worry and with a lack of appetite I kicked my chair back from the table.

I might as well get on with the interrogation.

**And that was it. sorry it wasn't longer. But I promise I'll get this to you as soon as possible. In the meanwhile, on Friday 20th, I will be premiering my new story: (un)kept Secrets. its a vampire diaries and twilight crossover. all human. God knows I love supernatural movies, books, etc. but there's only so much you can take. Anyway you can check that out soon. I also have a charmed and twilight crossover coming out. This one's supernatural. I haven't released a date for it yet, so keep posted to find out. **


End file.
